Lista de Episódios
thumb|300px|link=Sonic Boom (série de televisão)Essa é uma lista de episódios da . A primeira temporada possui 52 episódios, cada um durando 11 minutos. Durou nos Estados Unidos de 8 de novembro de 2014 até 14 de novembro de 2015, na França de 19 de novembro de 2014 até 20 de setembro de 2015, enquanto no Brasil foi de 5 de junho de 2015 até o momento não foi finalizada, mas deve ser finalizada até novembro de 2016. Em 19 de Fevereiro de 2015, o Cartoon Network anunciou em um comunicado de imprensa que Sonic Boom, juntamente com 10 outros shows, retornaria para a TV com uma temporada em 2015-2016. Este foi posteriormente confirmada pelo produtor executivo Bill Freiberger em um comentário ventilador para não ser um indicador de uma renovação ou segunda temporada no momento. Em 10 de outubro de 2015 foi anunciada uma segunda temporada em produção , e em 22 de fevereiro de 2016 a Tomy's Toy Fair anunciou que a segunda temporada estreará no outono de 2016. Resumo Episódios A primeira temporada possui 52 episódios, cada um durando 11 minutos. Durou nos Estados Unidos de 8 de novembro de 2014 até 14 de novembro de 2015, na França de 19 de novembro de 2014 até 20 de setembro de 2015, enquanto no Brasil foi de 5 de junho de 2015 até o momento não foi finalizada, mas deve ser finalizada até novembro de 2016. 1ª Temporada |9= |10= |11=Durante uma missão contra Eggman e seu novo robô, Tails se machuca e Sonic quer protegê-lo demitindo ele. Agora Sonic procura um novo assistente e Tails e Eggman terão que brigar pelo cargo. Mas será que Eggman quer mesmo ser o novo assistente de Sonic? }} |9= |10= |11=O covil de Eggman é destruído por uma tempestade e ela vai buscar a estadia na casa de Tails junto com seus robôs, Orbot e Cubot. Onde ele tenta ser um bom hóspede, mas será que Eggman está falando somente a verdade? }} |9= |10= |11=Com a chuva de meteoro, Sticks usa seu sistema anti-meteoros e salva o Vilarejo. Logo após ela é convidada para o Prêmios Premiados, mas não sabe se comportar com gala. Agora com seu pouco conhecimento de gala, Sticks precisa fazer ao máximo com sua experiência de gala para ganhar o prêmio, mas ela terá concorrência. }} |9= |10= |11=Após problemas durante um ataque, Tails põem todos em perigo e vai embora para consertar seu Raio Desparafusador, mas enquanto isso o resto da equipe conhece T.W. Barker e descobrem o seu circo e aceitam trabalhar temporáriamente. Mas será que T.W. Barker está sendo honesto ou maligno? }} |9= |10= |11=Após Amy descobrir que Sticks é acumuladora, ela a obriga a fazer uma venda de garagem. Durante a venda, Amy sem querer abre uma passagem onde os Sapos Malignos fogem mas capturam Sticks e a levam para sua caverna, agora depende de Amy junto de Sonic, Tails e Knuckles tem de salvar ela, usando os objetos que encontraram na sua garagem. }} |9= |10= |11=Após a Balança de Sorte do Universo se virar contra Knuckles, ele quer se livrar da má-sorte tendo o maior nivel de má-sorte para equilibrar a balança, onde ele corre muito perigo de morte. Enquanto toda má-sorte fica com Knuckles, Eggman descobre que está com bastante sorte e aproveitará ela pra testar seu novo robô. E agora, será que Knuckles perderá sua má-sorte e vai equilibrar a balança? }} |9= |10= |11=Durante uma batalha, Sonic e Eggman ficam presos no Templo Super Amigos, e para sairem de lá precisarão trabalhar juntos, o que parece impossível para arque-inimigos. Enquanto isso, Knuckles e Amy brigam para ficarem na liderança para resgatar Sonic e Eggman junto de Orbot, Cubot, Tails e Sticks. Mas agora será que o templo fará Sonic e Eggman virarem amigos e será que eles vão escapar de lá? }} |9= |10= |11=Durante um lanche no Meh Burger, a Equipe Sonic e a cidade conhece Swifty o Rato, que tem um estilo e também uma grande velocidade, onde Sonic começa a ter inveja. Após tudo isso, Sonic e Swifty começam uma aposta de uma corrida em volta da cidade, o perdedor seria banido. Mas Eggman está envolvido em algo em tudo isso. E agora, Sonic irá vencer de Swifty ou será banido? }} |9= |10= |11=Tails inventa um novo robô, onde traduz tudo, até mesmo o que você quer realmente quer dizer. Mas ele acaba causando confusão e Eggman o substitui. E para poder obter seu robô de volta ele se torna assistente de Eggman, mas manda uma mensagem em TU para seus amigos e agora precisa que eles o resgatem. E agora, a equipe vai conseguir resgatar Tails? }} |9= |10= |11=Após um atque de um novo robô de Eggman, Sticks põe em perigo um pequeno gato ao tentar salvá-lo. Agora a equipe quer que Sticks tenha um bichinho de estimação para aprender como precisam de segurança, mas Sticks acaba ficando com um melecabot abandonado de Eggman. E agora ele atrapalha tudo que a equipe faz e meleca em todos. Mas será que esse robô tem algo maligno escondido? }} |9= |10= |11=Com os Cookies do Mal, a equipe com exceção de Sonic vira um "Eggman" e Eggman tenta o torná-los grandes vilões para acabarem com Sonic. Mas e agora Sonic irá conseguir resgatar seus amigos, e algum problema ocorrerá em um covil cheio de vilões? }} |9= |10= |11=Durante uma corrida, Sonic e Tails salva o vilarejo dos Gogobas. Mas agora os Gogobas fazem com que os dois fiquem por lá usando sua maior habilidade, a culpa. Mas e agora Sonic e Tails vão conseguir escapar dos Gogobas? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman faz amizade com um vírus maligno onde Eggman faz Orbot e Cubot partirem e irem morar com Tails, mas logo os dois descobrem que o vírus planeja controlar toda tecnologia de Eggman. Ao descobrir Eggman se junta a Tails e manda Orbot e Cubot para uma batalha cibernética contra o vírus. Mas os dois vão conseguir derrotar o vírus, ou vão continuar sendo burros? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman contrata um estagiário mas ele acaba fazendo suspeita para os robôs de Eggman, onde desmonta Cubot. Mas o estagiário se revolta e ativa a máquina do Juizo Final onde Eggman também ativa a sua. Agora depende de Sonic e Tails sobrecarregarem as duas máquinas ou o mundo será destruído. E agora, Sonic e Tails vão conseguir impedir que o mundo seja destruído? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman quer que seu covil apareça na revista Covil Moderno, mas precisa redecorá-la e pede ajuda à Amy já que ninguém apreciava sua habilidade. Agora Eggman consegue a chance mas quer receber todo crédito e prende Amy. Agora Sonic e a equipe devem se juntar para salvar Amy. Mas será que a equipe vai conseguir resgatar Amy, e Eggman irá aparecer na revista? }} |9= |10= |11=Sonic e Knuckles sem querer acordam um Gigante de Pedra e ela começa a causar destruição. Agora a equipe toda deve fazer ele dormir antes que atrapalhe tudo, mas Eggman ainda quer obter ele. E agora será que Eggman vai o capturar ou a equipe vai fazer ele dormir? }} |9= |10= |11=Sticks acaba vendo um Alce Vesgo e acredita que está com uma maldição e ela irá para seus amigos também. Agora Sticks leva a equipe a procurar e fazer o que o macaco que tira a maldição quiser. Mas terão que fazer muitas coisas inuteis e Eggman quer capturar o macaco. Será que Sticks vai conseguir se livrar desta maldição? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman vê que suas invenções e seus planos não estão mais dando certo. Ele decide contratar Soar para ajudar ele a ser um vilão. Enquanto tudo isso acontece Sonic acaba ficando entediado e atrapalha todos. Mas Eggman acaba demitindo Soar e vê que ainda não está pronto pra ser um vilão, e agora a equipe quer forjar um ataque para entreter Sonic. Será que Eggman vai voltar a ser um vilão e Sonic irá se entreter a parar de atrapalhar todos? }} |9= |10= |11=Quando a velocidade do Sonic produz um som ensurdecedor e ninguém pode determinar a causa, Sonic deve se voltar para Eggman para obter ajuda. Mas será que tudo faz parte de um plano do mal? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman fica sem idéia e cria um robô muito inútil mais muito poderoso e faz ele atacar a equipe durante um jogo de Arremesso do Coco. Mas Tails reprograma ele para destruir Eggman, mas agora Sonic e Tails devem ajudar a Eggman se proteger. Será que eles conseguir o proteger? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman e Sonic trocam de corpos ao tocarem ao mesmo tempo no meteoro. Agora Sonic no corpo de Eggman deve fazer de tudo para voltar ao seu coepo, enquanto Eggman no corpo de Sonic vai usar as habilidades deste corpo para acabar com a equipe. Mas e agora será que Sonic e Eggman vão retornar ao seus corpos? }} |9= |10= |11=Ao acordarem com a memória apagada, Orbot e Cubot não encontram Eggman e agora vão ir a todo lugar para tentar encontrá-lo, juntando pistas de vários locais. Será que os dois robôs idiotas vão encontrar Eggman? }} |9= |10= |11=Após estragar o pomar de frutas amarelinhas de Sticks, Tails tem de replantar tudo mas acaba sendo convidado por um grupo para um jantar sem saber que eram vilões. E acaba indo mas a equipe descobre tudo e quer salvá-lo. Mas e agora, vão resgatá-lo? }} |9= |10= |11=Quando Eggman finge uma lesão no pescoço depois de uma batalha, ele processa o Sonic por danos e envia-lo ao tribunal. Amy Rose está fora da cidade em um seminário de apicultura assim Knuckles serve como advogado do Sonic como T.W. Barker processa-lo. Será que Sonic conseguirá vencer esse processo? }} |9= |10= |11=A ova máquina de Eggman faz com que ele fique preso em um loop temporal, revivendo o mesmo dia sem parar, e ele deve começar a ajuda de Sonic e amigos para pará-lo. Será que ele vai conseguir acabar com esse loop? }} |9= |10= |11=Eggman cria a sua própria marca de molho de tomate, mas Sonic e seus amigos estão desconfiados. Mas será que no molho de tomate há algo escondido, ou na lata? }} |} Episódios não lançados *Robot Battle Royale *It Wasn't Me, It Was One-Armed Hedgehog *Eggman the Ateur *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Chez Amy *Two Good to Be True *Late Fees *Bro-Down Showdown *Into the Wilderness *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman Unplugged *Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Just a Guy *Late Night Wars *Role Modelos *New Year's Retribution *Fuzzy Puppies Buddies *Next Top Villain *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *Tails' Crush *Cabin Fever *Battle of the Boy Bands *No Robots Allowed *Counter Productive *Designated Heroes *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog 2ª Temporada Em 19 de Fevereiro de 2015, o Cartoon Network anunciou em um comunicado de imprensa que Sonic Boom, juntamente com 10 outros shows, retornaria para a TV com uma temporada em 2015-2016. Este foi posteriormente confirmada pelo produtor executivo Bill Freiberger em um comentário ventilador para não ser um indicador de uma renovação ou segunda temporada no momento. Em 9 de outubro de 2015 foi anunciada uma segunda temporada em produção, e em 22 de fevereiro de 2016 a Tomy's Toy Fair anunciou que a segunda temporada estreará no outono de 2016. |} Dvds Reino Unido Referências Categoria:Listas Categoria:Série de TV Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios exibidos em 2014 Categoria:Episódios exibidos em 2015